


Let's make it our plan to never run

by BakerGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerGrey/pseuds/BakerGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's human, he's struggling. Dean and Sam are there. Dean's kind of having some lovey dovey feelings towards Cas, weird right? It's sweet, a bit sad, and possibly not really going anywhere. I don't think this summary is doing the story any favours, or justice for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going. It's just the Winchester's and human Cas. With some potential Destiel if I choose to develop this further. I don't know if it's any good, but I kind of wanted to post it.

Dean looks upon the fallen angel.

"It is not of import Dean," Castiel's deep voice confirms.

"Don't tell me it's not of import Cas, it seems of pretty damn import from where I'm standing,"

"And what is so significant about the area in which you are standing Dean?"

Dean peers on, caught momentarily by Castiel's lack of understanding.

"What I mean, is that this is important to me Cas,"

"Why Dean?"

"It just is,"

"I see,"

"Listen, you're human now Cas, I know that's still a fresh cut, but these things matter to us regular people,"

Castiel nods his head, parting his pale, dry lips momentarily, before closing them again. He looks like a fish out of water. He is a fish out of water.

"I went for a walk," Comes his conclusion.

Dean isn't sure whether this makes him feel any more in the know. But in hindsight it's an answer to his question. Then again had he asked one?

"And that's fine, but you've gotta let me or Sam know that you're gonna be gone for five hours Cas,"

Dean's exasperated ; hoping that the man in front of him is least acknowledging what he's trying to explain.

"I'm not a child Dean,"

"I know, but this is all new to you, and you've had me worried out of my mind this past afternoon,"

"You were worried?"

"Really Cas? Yes, because you're my friend and you don't have any angel mojo to protect you now,"

"That does not mean I need a minder, Dean,"

"No, but there are people who care about you, and you could at least have the courtesy to let them know when you're about to go AWOL,"

"AWOL?"

"Away without- Look that doesn't matter, just let me know next time, okay?"

"I shall try,"

"Yeah Cas, you really oughta, and if you need a ride somewhere just tell me,"

Cas nods his head.

"You hungry?"

Castiel contemplates this momentarily, his stomach seems to think so.

"Yes,"

"When's the last time you ate?"

"I can't remember,"

"Goddamit Cas, you gotta take care of yourself man, this, this stuff is necessary,"

What Castiel doesn't admit, is that these physical pains of human life are the perfect deterrent from the guilt he feels in trusting Metratron.

"I'm sorry Dean,"

"It's not your fault; you need some help with this stuff,"

"I know how to eat Dean,"

"That's not what I mean, come one let's go,"

"Where are we going Dean?" Castiel questions once seated in the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean looks at him momentarily.

"Put your seatbelt on,"

Cas looks over at Dean in confusion.

"You don't seem to find yours useful,"

"Just put it on, okay?"

"But I-"

Dean huffs in response, before reaching over Castiel. Their eyes coming into momentary contact and Dean can see not only annoyance in the oceanic blue pools but the stubble beginning to grow along his friend's jaw. He pulls the seatbelt across the ex-angel, the intensity of Cas's gaze unnerving him. He makes his retreat into the safety of his seat. Human Cas, was something that was going to take some getting used to.

Castiel sulks on the way to an edge of town diner.

"Buddy, if you don't want me to treat you like a kid, don't act like one," Dean chuckles upon locking the Impala doors.

"Whatever Dean,"

Did Cas just sass him?

Dean chooses a central booth, slides in and watches as Cas sits down opposite. A waitress comes over shortly after, pretty face and golden hair. Dean notices her approval of Castiel, the way in which she smiles perhaps to toothy as she hands him his menu. This isn't what Cas needs right now, Dean deducts, but Cas is too much himself to notice the attention he's receiving.

"So what you having pal?" Dean questions once the waitress has left them to it.

"I don't know what's good Dean,"

"Well you like red meat right?"

"I do seem to have a craving for it now that I'm-" Castiel's lips can't quite seem to grasp the word.

"Human?" Dean aids and Castiel clears his throat in response.

"Knock yourself out with a burger,"

"Why would I want to render myself unconscious with breaded meat Dean?"

"Never mind, just order yourself a burger, and if you're lucky maybe I'll get you some pie,"

"That's very kind of you Dean,"

"No problemo,"

The waitress returns to take their orders.

"That's a nice raincoat you get there," She smiles, prolonging her stay at their table.

"It's an over coat actually,"

She lets out a quite giggle. "Whatever you say angel,"

Castiel stiffens, Dean notices.

"He's not really one for pet names," Dean explains with fake humour and the waitress takes this as her signal to abandon ship.

"You okay buddy?" Dean questions in a softer tone.

"I'm sorry Dean,"

"Don't apologise, I get it,"

"I highly doubt that," Castiel sighs, and Dean chooses not to take offence at the statement. Cas needs a friend right now, not an argument.

Dean watches as small beads of sweat form on Castiel's brow.

"Why don't you take that thing off?"

"That won't be necessary,"

"You're hot,"

"Is that a flirtation?"

Dean flushes slightly at the thought before chuckling lightly.

"You wish Bambi, I meant as in body heat, you're burning up in that coat,"

"The over coat is actually quite light,"

"Just take it off Cas, and the jacket too,"

Castiel does as he is told. And Dean notices that the shirt he is wearing is still a crisp white. Another thought occurs to him. Cas is going to need clothes, proper clothes, suitable for hunting trips.

"Feel better,"

"Yes, I suppose it is more comfortable when one is not sweltering in their own bodily fluids,"

"Exactly," Dean grins, happy to hear something so Cas leave the ex-angel's lips.

They wait in a comfortable silence until their food arrives.

"Grub's up," Dean muses, rubbing his hands together.

Castiel stares blankly at the meal in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Dean questions, what can possibly be wrong?

"Nothing,"

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I'm praying,"

"Praying?"

"For the cow that was slaughtered during the creation of this meal,"

"Cas, buddy, eat the goddamn burger,"

Castiel looks up at Dean, before placing the burger between his fingers and taking a bite.

He makes a slight noise of approval upon swallowing his first mouthful and Dean watches content with his friend's satisfaction.

He stares at Castiel.

"Is everything okay Dean?" Castiel questions upon noticing that Dean is still yet to touch his own meal.

"Uh, yeah, just don't want you to get indigestion is all,"

And at that Castiel smiles, the first genuine smile Dean has seen in a long time.

"Eat your food Dean; I have enough knowledge to know that such things taste better when warm,"

Dean nods before making work of his meal.

XXXX

They both end up getting pie. They eat them in the parked Impala underneath a flickering street lamp.

"This is better than I remember," Castiel announces.

"I have good taste,"

"In pies, yes,"

"In everything," Dean corrects. "I mean just look at my baby, she purrs,"

"I'm sure that must be very satisfying,"

"Did you notice the way that waitress was eye screwing you tonight?" Dean quizzes without warning, unsure as to why he's quite so interested in Castiel's responses to such situations.

"I'm sorry, eye screwing?"

"You know, mentally doing the dirty with you in her head,"

"Doing what dirty, Dean?"

"Sex, Cas,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, well did you?"

"I thought perhaps it were a twitch,"

"Cas, she had a twitch alright, one that only you could satisfy,"

"Again, I am lost,"

"What I wanna know is why you're so evasive when it comes to women,"

"I do not like this topic Dean,"

"Cas, she was a pretty little thing and you just ignored her,"

"I didn't realise she was attempting to draw my attention,"

"Look," Dean sighs "She wrote her number on the receipt," Showing the crinkled piece of paper to Casiel. He hadn't intended on doing so.

"And?"

"It means she wants you,"

"Wants me to do what Dean?"

"Sex Cas, she wants the sex with you,"

"Dispose of those digits,"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid Dean,"

"But, you do want to have sex with a female?"

"I am indifferent to sexual orientation Dean,"

"I'm not talking about orientation, I'm talking about gender,"

"Gender does not bother me Dean," And Dean's pretty sure that makes him feel a whole lot brighter. And then shit. He's being gay. And he's not gay. "Besides what does it matter Dean?"

"What you talking about?"

"I do not plan on having romantic encounters of any sorts,"

"Dude, you gotta get your rocks off sometime,"

"This life, your life, my life, it's not a place for emotional attachments,"

"We're friends,"

"And look at how that turned out,"

"What do you mean 'Look at how that turned out'?" Dean turns to Castiel; the ex-angel won't meet his eye.

"You are burdened with me Dean, I can see that,"

"Cut the crap Cas, we're friends, family, and family look out for each other,"

"I do not wish to disappoint you again Dean,"

"You don't disappoint me, you've made mistakes, we all have,"

"The consequences of my actions-"

"You got fucked over okay? You weren't to know,"

"Dean it's not that simple,"

"It is to me,"

Castiel meet Dean's eyes, and Dean can see the gratefulness that swindles there.

"Dean,"

"Yeah Cas?"

"This pie really is very tasty,"

And Dean knows that the 'moment's' over.

"Tell me about it,"

XXXX

Castiel falls asleep on the way back to the motel.

And Dean lets his eyes fall across the smooth panes of the man's face. No furrowed brow, no crinkles, just comfort, and Dean particularly likes the fact that his friend is finally able to rest.

Sam's waiting for them when Dean walks into the motel room.

"Where's Cas?" He questions upon noticing Dean's alone.

"Asleep in the Impala," Dean explains removing his jacket.

"Where'd he go?"

"For a walk,"

"A walk?"

"That's all he told me,"

"Who goes on a walk for five hours?"

"Evidently Cas does,"

"How's he doing?"

"Oh he's just swell,"

"You gonna leave him out there all night?"

"He'll come in if he wakes up,"

"Where'd you take him?"

"To eat,"

"And did he?"

"Yup,"

"That's good,"

"Our waitress had the hots for him," Dean bursts out, surprising himself.

Sam grins lightly "And I'm guessing Cas didn't get the message,"

"Nope,"

"And I'll bet you're glad," Sam mutters.

"What'd you say Sammy?"

"Nothing, just typical Cas,"

"Yeah, only he's not just typical Cas now is he?"

"Well sure he's not got his angel mojo but he's still our friend Dean,"

"But now he sleeps, eats, feels things,"

"He felt things before Dean,"

"It's different Sammy; I can't protect him from this, from being human,"

"Cas can take care of himself Dean,"

"I'm not sure he can,"

"Dean,"

"I mean he doesn't feed himself, and he disappears,"

"He just needs time Dean,"

"It's been weeks Sam,"

"It's Cas,"

"I know,"

"Get some sleep Dean,"

"Maybe I should go and check on him,"

"You said it yourself; he'll come in if he wakes up,"

Dean nods, resigning, slumping down onto the lumpy motel bed.

He closes his eyes, and drifts in and out of sleep.

XXXX

He's half asleep when Cas enters the motel room. It's late, or early morning, but Dean feels a slight ease at hearing his friend's quiet commotion. Dean listens in the silence.

"Stupid coat," He hears Cas mutter, followed by the sound of his trench hitting the floor.

He smiles slightly into the darkness. Supresses his chuckle as Cas grumbles profanities towards the tan pool of fabric.

There's more shuffling and then Dean sees through parted eyes Castiel's figure approach its bed. Which seems a hazardous task for the ex-angel. He stubs his toe on god knows what and whines childishly before collapsing in a similar fashion to Dean on his bed. Dean sleeps easy once he hears Castiel's level breathing. He's lucky enough to get his four hours. They're on the road by 7:23 and Cas is not amused.

"Where are we going?" His voice, gruff from sleep questions among the backseats.

"You need clothes," Sam explains.

"I have clothes," Castiel replies flatly.

"You have a suit and a trench Cas," Dean interjects.

"Your point being?"

"Hygiene purposes," Sam sighs and Cas doesn't have the energy to argue with the moose like man.

Instead he lets his eyes meet Dean's in the rear view mirror.

And Dean stares into him for a few seconds.

A look that says 'Cas buddy, it's gonna be alright,'

But Castiel isn't sure. He breaks the contact, closes his eyes and thinks of home. The only difference being that Dean is there. His green eyes giving Castiel that same look, way up in the realms of heaven. And this confuses him.

They arrive at a store. It's big and Castiel instantly dislikes it. He likes his suit.

He's used to his suit. Used to never having to change it.

"Castiel," Sam speaks, ushering him into the shop.

Castiel hovers by Dean's side once they're inside.

"Go wild," Dean instructs, arms gesturing outwards.

Castiel appears confused.

"What he means, is take your pick," Sam offers.

Castiel glares at the hunters.

A shop assistant approaches. Dean notices her first.

Black hair, tan skin. And Dean can sense, if the look she's giving Cas is anything to go by, that there's going to be a repeat of the yesterday's diner scenario.

"How may I help you?" She asks, a few feet from Castiel.

Dean mumbles something about being perfectly capable, before Sam clears his throat noisily and explains that they're looking for some 'casual men's wear'.

Casual. Dean thinks. Ain't noting casual about hunting.

Castiel lingers behind Sam, who follows the shop assistant.

Dean trails behind.

"I'll be by the front desk if you need anything else," The woman smiles, eyes drifting towards Castiel.

Dean wants to push her aside, tell her to go and fuck herself.

He doesn't, finds himself confused by his own jealousy.

He's not gay.

He knows what women like.

He knows Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel's voice catches his attention.

"Huh?"

"Is everything alright Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas, everything's fine,"

Castiel doesn't press further. He sticks by Dean's side as Sam prances around selecting various items of clothing.

Dean uses all he has not to face palm. It's difficult.

Cas follows Sam begrudgingly to the fitting rooms.

Castiel isn't stupid; he's capable of trying on his own clothes.

He's observed mankind for centuries, this he can do.

Removing his shirt, fiddling with buttons and zippers, how hard can it be?

Perhaps it's the fact that Castiel lacks patience that renders one of his shirt buttons torn from its rightful place.

The top one at that.

Too much haste, not enough speed.

He slows himself, and gingerly, as if though each were his own grace, he slips them undone. Places the fallen button in his trench coat pocket and vows that he'll mend it.

Return it home.

Dean doesn't really know why they're bothering with changing rooms.

Clothes are clothes.

He mutters so before Sam bitch faces him.

"We need to make sure that they fit, Dean,"

Dean sulks.

Minutes pass, Castiel is silent. No sounds of shuffling, no struggle.

And Dean wonders if he's managed to suffocate himself somehow.

"Hey, Cas buddy, you all good in there?"

Continued silence.

"Cas?" Sam tries.

Nothing.

"Maybe you should go in?" Sam offers.

Dean eyes widen comically at the suggestion.

"What? Why me?"

"Because he's your angel," Sam hisses.

"Was my angel," Dean snaps.

And wait what?

"I may no longer be a celestial being, but I can hear you both," Castiel's voice speaks from the other side of the curtain.

Dean and Sam exchange looks.

"Cas, can I come in?" Sam asks him loudly.

"I thought you wanted me to do it?" Dean rouses.

"That won't be necessary," Castiel tells them both, pulling the curtain open, trench coat and suit back in place.

Dean notices a missing button. He doesn't say anything.

Castiel looks pale. Paler than usual. And Dean doesn't like it.

But he's Cas's friend, not some sappy girlfriend and he's going to pretend that it doesn't bother him.

Because so what if Cas looks like he's seen a ghost? Which probably isn't the best analogy seeing as a ghost wouldn't scare Cas. Not even human Cas.

Dean realises he's reading too much into this when Sam and Cas are already on their way to the counter.

God darn emotions, who the hell needs em?

They're back up front, being served by the pretty shop assistant.

She's idly chatting to Sam, but Dean can see her eyes flickering towards Castiel.

Castiel seems none the wiser. He's still too white and it's got Dean on edge.

Dean doesn't get why. His human body freak him out?

They're just about by the exit when the shop assistant calls out to them.

"Excuse me," And darn.

She walks up to Castiel unabashedly, a slight tint to her olive cheeks.

"Yes?" Castiel questions, voice commanding and gruff.

"You probably get this all the time, but would you like to perhaps come for a drink with me after my shift?"

Dean almost blurts out a no for him.

Almost.

Sam's trying to hide his amusement. He's failing.

What surprises them both though is Castiel's response.

There's a long pondering silence, in which he stares at her.

"Okay,"

What?

"Okay?" Sam questions, in awe of this woman who seems to have what it takes to persuade Castiel.

"Excellent, I mean, great, stop by just before we close up,"

She scribbles her number onto the back of a loose price tag and hands it to Castiel.

"I'll see you later…"

"Castiel," He offers in a vulgar monotone.

"Castiel," She tries it out, and Dean wants to rip the name from her pretty mouth.

She turns away, and Sam looms over Castiel.

"Angela," Sam states, reading her scrawl.

And Dean doesn't quite know why he's seething.

He can't protect Cas from women. No matter how hard he tries.

"Let's go," Dean snaps, and Sam trails behind, a knowing look plastered across his smug face.

XXXX

"You really going through with this huh?" Dean questions as Castiel adjusts his new sweater.

"This is what human beings do, is it not?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean, what about all that talk the other day, you know, about you having no interest in being with a woman?"

Castiel's brow creases.

"I do not plan to engage in any intercourse with her Dean,"

Dean snorts "Then why'd you say yes?"

"I don't know, the company maybe,"

"Well what's wrong with Sammy's company?" More importantly my company?

"Nothing, I enjoy it quite thoroughly,"

"Just try not to freak her out, okay?" Dean sighs, defeated, Cas is doing this. And he has every right to. He's not Dean's to control.

"I'll try not to,"

"If she asks you what it is that you do, it's hunting, you got that?"

Castiel nods.

"Animal hunting, not supernatural,"

"Dean," Castiel states, he's not stupid.

Dean drives Castiel to the store, and he watches him go.

XXXX

"So… how'd it go Romeo?" Dean questions once Castiel is next to him in the Impala, 3 hours and 6 minutes later. Not that he's been counting.

"Uneventful," The ex-angel speaks.

"Elaboration?"

"She was pleasant enough, perhaps too pleasant,"

"Too pleasant?"

"Yes,"

"So what? You like moody?"

"I don't know what I like,"

Dean sits stunned for a moment before he finds his voice again.

"So that was it? She was too nice for you?"

"Yes, that and…" Castiel doesn't proceed.

"And… what?" Dean presses, intrigued more than he cares to admit.

"She didn't have green eyes," Castiel sighs, and Dean doesn't press anymore, just lets that information sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel like I needed to conclude this somehow. It's bleughy but every story needs an ending blah blah blah.

Neither of them mentions it.

It’s not something that Dean can really bring up into conversation naturally. Castiel isn’t any more tense or awkward than usual around him, but Dean feels like he’s pussyfooting every time he’s in the same room as the ex-angel, which is a lot. Sam notices. Because Sam notices everything that Dean wishes he wouldn’t. 

“What’s up with you?” The younger Winchester asks. 

Castiel’s in the shower, out of earshot. 

Dean grunts. “Nothing,” 

“You’re being weird,” 

“M’not,” 

Sam scoffs, eyebrows raised at Dean’s childishness. 

“Is this about Cas?”

He’s face down on his motel bed. 

“No, I’m just tired,”

Why does everything have to be about Cas? 

Because it’s Castiel. 

“Dean,” Sam sighs; he’s getting tired of this crap.

Dean knows, knows Sam sees it. 

The way he’s been looking at Castiel lately. 

Or maybe he’s always looked at him like this but it’s only hitting home to Dean now. 

He really doesn’t know. Does he?

“You should talk to Cas,” Sam mutters, and Dean hears the motel door open and close. 

He doesn’t move for about 2 minutes, and then begrudgingly rolls onto his back.

Castiel doesn’t say anything when he emerges from the bathroom, dressed in a dark blue sweater and hair damp.

Dean watches him from his position on the bed. The ex-angel looks around, finally noticing the lack of Sam’s presence.

“Where is Sam?” He inquires, and Dean shrugs, eyes still trained on Castiel’s movements.

His blue eyes meet the hunter’s and he hesitates. 

“I’m… sorry Dean,”

He’s about to question as to why but Castiel speaks again.

“I apologise for whatever it may be that I have done to upset you,”

Huh?

Dean sits up.

“I’m not mad at you Cas,”

“You’re not?” His face contorts in confusion.

Dean shakes his head.

“But…”

“But what?”

“You have been avoiding me,”

And shit.

“Yeah,” Dean admits.

Castiel’s eyes squint slightly.

“May I enquire as to why?”

“I’m not really sure,”

“I’m confused?” He’s sitting on his own bed now, facing Dean.

“I don’t… really know,” And it sounds like a question.

They’re both silent for a minute.

Cas is never going to get it. 

And fuck it.

“I think I like you,” 

Castiel’s eyes are on his face. He can feel a blush burning across his cheeks and down his chest.

“I like you too Dean, both you and Sam,”

And Dean isn’t sure as to whether or not he’s acting dumb.

“No Cas, not like that,” Dean breathes “I mean, my feelings towards you have changed,”

“Is this because I’m human?” Castiel accuses, crease between his brows deepening. 

“No, I just couldn’t see it before,”

“See what before Dean? Forgive me but you’re being rather ambiguous,”

“I like you Cas, like… like I liked Lisa,”

And then the realisation dawns on Castiel.

“Oh,”  
“Yeah,” Dean sighs, and God this is not a situation he thought he’d ever find himself in.

“That’s interesting,” Castiel states, and then he stands and returns to the bathroom. 

Dean is left in a little stunned silence. 

He’s about to leave in a huff when Castiel remerges. 

“Is this a joke?” Castiel snaps.

And Dean is taken aback by his anger.

He’s standing by the door, leather jacket in hand. He chooses his approach carefully.

“No, not at all,”

Castiel exhales loudly.

“This isn’t you,” he mumbles

And what does that mean?

Just because he’s Dean doesn’t mean he’s incapable of being honest about his feelings.

“I get it, it’s not reciprocated,” Dean snarks, shrugging his jacket on.

The look Cas gives him is an incredulous one.

“You like females,” Castiel states

Or so Dean had thought.

“Don’t put labels on me, not with this,”

“This is just difficult for me to comprehend,”

And Dean is so done then, because it’s five fucking times harder for him to comprehend.

He stalks over to the shorter man and wraps his arms around him. Engulfs him in an iron grip and just holds him. 

Castiel doesn’t know how to respond. Does he want Dean this way?

Yes. He’s always wanted Dean. But to actually have him?

“Come one Cas, it’s just a hug,” Dean mumbles against his shoulder.

At least give him this, he could use it. 

And Castiel does, he encloses his arms around Dean and enjoys the feel of the hunter against him.

“This is so fucked up,” Dean grumbles, face still pressed into Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel shrugs in the embrace.

“Perhaps,”

“No, no it is,”

“Why?”

“Because you’re you and I’m me,”

The ex-angel chuckles at that and pulls away slightly to look Dean in the eyes.

“For the record,” He states “It is very much reciprocated,”

And Dean bursts into full laughter at that, because damn he could use a drink.

Or a kiss.

No, not yet. 

Let his feelings adjust. 

Okay adjusted. 

He leans forward and kisses Castiel, who’s watching the hunter intently with what appears to be concern.

“Hmph,” Castiel mumbles against the other man’s lips. 

Before relaxing and going slack against him. Meeting his kisses with equal fervour, delicately clumsy.

He reaches out to enclose his hand around Dean’s elbow and Dean dips his hands to clutch at narrow hips.

Castiel tastes like a combination of lemon and mint. Bitter and tangy and unregrettable. 

His mouth parts against Dean’s, whose tongue seems to be attempting to feed moisture back into the pale plushness of those goddam chapped lips. 

This was good. Too good. Fuck.

Castiel pulls away. 

Dean thinks that maybe, just maybe, if Cas were still an angel he’d get smitted for the stunt he’s just pulled  
.  
“Couldn’t help myself,” Dean mumbles, lips slick and shiny.

Castiel nods his head briefly before his blue eyes meet Dean’s.

“Can we do that again?”

And Dean breaks out into a grin, because yeah, they can do this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking you v.much for taking the time and effort to read this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote more...  
> Sorry about the weird line spacing. But I'm v. lazy.  
> I think this is probs the end chap.

It takes Sam a while to get used to it.  
The fact that he walks in on Dean with his tongue down Castiel’s throat is a smidge surprising. He’d only been gone 30 minutes.  
Awkward? Give him a hell yes.  
Dean doesn’t want to label them, “We’re just together’ he simply states with a shrug of his shoulders when Sam questions him about it two weeks later.  
They’re back at the bunker.  
Sam nods, not willing to press any further.  
Truth be told, Dean doesn’t really know where Cas is at with all of it.  
They kiss more sure, and Castiel likes to play with Dean’s fingers a lot.  
But other than that, the ex-angel’s been completely shut off.  
Dean’s pretty sure it’s to do with the fact that Cas won’t even take his shirt off in front of him. Pretty sure it’s to do with his wings. Well, the wings he used to have.  
He knows Castiel needs time, but at the same time he’s annoyed.  
He’s annoyed because he wants Castiel, all of him. Every last bit.  
And boy does he feel guilty about it.  
It’s not just in the sex sense. Because he doesn’t even know if he’s ready for all of that quite yet.  
But mentally, Castiel just isn’t all there.  
And Dean’s afraid that soon the little kisses he manages to get are going to cease.  
“Where is Cas, by the way?” Sam questions.  
“Bed,” Dean mumbles, pushing aside his silent contemplations.  
“It’s 3 in the afternoon,”  
“He was tired,”  
“I don’t know man; he’s been sleeping a lot lately,”  
“So?” Dean questions defensively.  
“Just saying,”  
“Well don’t,” Dean huffs, and he stalks off to his room.  
Castiel’s still sleeping on his, their, bed.  
Dean looks at him momentarily, he’s lying on top of the covers.  
And Dean knows it’s wrong, but he really has to know.  
He steps around the bed and crouches behind Castiel's back.  
Gently he tugs at the material of his sweater, and slides what he can up his partner’s back.  
His eyes widen slightly at what he sees.  
The base of what appear to be two wide parallel scars running up the length of skin.  
A hand grabs at his wrist.  
“Dean what are you doing?” Castiel questions in obvious panic, he releases Dean and pulls at his sweater.  
Dean backs away, remembering the pinkness of the scars, obviously relatively new.  
Castiel is standing then, his face one of fury.  
Dean’s seen a lot of scars, but none that looked to run so deep.  
“I’m sorry,” He tries, but his voice falters.  
“You had no right,” Castiel snaps.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“It’s none of your goddamn business,”  
“Yes it is, everything about you is my fucking business,”  
And jeeze here comes the pent up frustration Dean knew would make an appearance.  
“These are my scars,”  
“And you belong to me,”  
Whoa.  
Castiel looks astonished at that.  
Dean’s astonished at the fact that he said it.  
“I didn’t want you to see them like this, they will heal,” Castiel speaks, voice softer.  
“I don’t care about the scars Cas, I care about you,”  
Castiel nods, jaw tight. Dean can tell he still doesn’t quite believe him.  
“What’s it gonna take for me to prove it to you,” Dean sighs as he takes a few steps towards Castiel.  
Castiel lets Dean pull him close. Let’s him pepper kisses across his cheek.  
“You gotta let me in more man,” He tells the darker haired man. “I want you to,”  
He kisses harder, lips against Castiel’s jaw.  
He needs to be close to him right now. Physically.  
That’ll fix everything. Show Castiel what he means to Dean.  
“I want you,” He whispers. And it’s true.  
“Let me have all of you,” He pleas.  
“Okay,” Castiel murmurs, hands gripping at Dean’s shoulders as Dean guides him to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Dean doesn’t need to be told twice, he sinks to his knees as he reaches for Castiel’s leather belt and begins undoing it. Keeping his green eyes on the Ex-angel, he unhooks Cas’s trousers, pushing them down, underwear too. Blue widening eyes watch as Dean leans forward to blow a hot breath against his growing erection. His tongue comes out, swiping up the length of Castiel’s penis in one long, knowing stroke. The gasp that escapes his pale lips seemed to ring in the hunters ears, as he pulls the trousers back on either side to give himself better access. Castiel feels big in his mouth. Hot and hard. Dean carefully rubs his tongue against the flesh and he feels fingers dive into his dark hair, cupping his head. Deans needs Castiel to want him, he wants to pleasure him to the point where the ex-angel will want him and only him. Tipping his head to get a better angle he sucks hard, bringing the tip of the erection to his throat, swallowing hard, making sounds of pleasure to mingle with Castiel’s. Castiel struggles not to take over and pump himself against the soft, sinfully seductive lips, and stares down at the man giving him the first and most painstakingly seductive blow job of his life. His breath catches in his throat when those green eyes briefly look up at him with erotic knowledge and intent. And damn, if Castiel doesn't stop Dean soon he is going to climax. Dean’s tongue and mouth are dangerous enough, but the teasing, unexpected brushes of his dark stubble against Castiel’s sensitive inner thighs are driving him closer and closer to the edge of his control. Finally, he can’t take it anymore. Castiel tugs on sandy brown hair insistently.  
"You've got to stop." His voice comes out deep and hoarse.  
Slowly Dean slides his mouth off Castiel’s flesh, dragging his teeth ever so slightly over the tip before letting go completely.  
"Why?"  
"I was going to cum." He states bluntly.  
"I know. I could tell."  
And then Dean takes him back into his mouth and Castiel can’t find the strength within him to utter so much as a peep of protest. Closing his eyes the coal haired man gives himself over to Dean, holding on for dear life as the hunter pushes him further and further until he comes with a shuddered cry of Dean’s name that echoes in the room. Doing some shuddering of his own Dean draws back his head, swallowing hard as he does so. When he’s sure his legs can handle it he gets to his feet. Castiel watches him with eyes at half-mast; the heat coming from them is scorching.  
And Dean’s pretty sure he could just watch Castiel like this always.  
Scars or no scars.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this is going, or if there is any potential here.


End file.
